Talk:Noble Intentions Plan B
Caspian... Orozar does not backtrack from the bridge anymore? --Karlos 08:23, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) The sandwich The suggestions for easier ways to avoid getting caught between 3 groups after crossing the bridge seem to be obsolete, ie AN has fixed them. Does anyone have insight into how to handle this? I have tried lowering the bridge, crossing just over, then returning to take on the groups attacking the rear before the front groups attacked. This worked, in that we had to face only that one, or more likely it was two, groups, but we still got stomped. One of the people in the group had two ideas, neither of which we tried. The first was pulling the gear after lowering the bridge, crossing over, and raising the bridge. We tried bringin a spare gear, but there wasn't one, even if you pick up your gear right after conversing with Oro. I suspect this won't work. The other was having a tank carry a gear. The idea is the dwarfs will attack the tank & nobody else, so we just keep him alive while we beat up the dwarfs. I suspect this won't work either but haven't tested it. So, given that we'll get mobbed after the bridge, what tactic has a chance of success? --162.119.232.105 14:07, 28 November 2006 (CST) (sorry, didn't realize I wasn't logged in). --Jawn Sno 16:05, 28 November 2006 (CST) Lowering the bridge as soon as Orozar gets to Ural will let the group coming from behind close in on Orozar while he is still talking to Ural. This means you'll have more than enough time to eliminate this group before Orozar reaches the other side of the bridge and gets into trouble. --/Manassas Patrols...? Just attempted this with henchmen...After finishing Part A, I left Oro alone and decided to roam the Furnace. Me and the henchies ended up slaughtering all the enemies on the way to Ural, several groups around the Crusher Corridor, some Furnace Guardians, a group of 20-odd Dredge, killed several bosses...etc etc. In short I left him alone for over an hour. Not a single patrol ever came by to harm Oro. In fact nothing seemed to even be patrolling the furnace. Most mobs just stood still...by the time it was over the path from the Stone Basilica -> Entrance was clear, the square-shaped path through the Crusher Corridor -> Ural -> Bridge -> Orozar was clear. Not a single patrol. However, something strange happened. I decided to lower the bridge and clear out that path so as to finish the quest cheaply and easily. But as soon as I put in the Master Gear to lower the bridge, a HUGE amount of enemies spawned, right next to Oro! There were Dredge Scouts (poison), Summit Taskmaster (purple degen hexes), and Summit Surveyor (bleeding). Oro's health just sort of zoomed down to zero in two seconds. Now, what gives? There wasn't a single patrol anywhere in the Furnace that was heading towards Oro. I'd made sure to clear out all the nearby paths of enemies - no one should have been even close. Yet somehow, as soon as I put the gear in, this huge mob spawns right on top of Oro! It can't possibly be a coincidence...There must be some trigger which activates upon placing the gear into the box to raise the bridge. I can't think of any other explanation. (Besides, a regular patrol wouldn't have so many units in it...) Only way to test is to order henchmen "Stay here" and guard Oro while I place the gear...then we'll see what happens. I have a hunch that all the Part A enemies respawn the moment you place the gear in...or something... Entropy 22:34, 4 December 2006 (CST) Hey Kodeezia! You added the note saying "the above method" without indicating which method. Furthermore, you did run the mission all the way through, not just cleaning out the levels? I know, dumb question, but I had tried all the methods listed and in my semi-competent experience none of them work any more. --162.119.232.105 14:42, 6 December 2006 (CST) Test No. 2 Confirmed: There are no patrols. Orozar can be safely left to himself indefinitely after finishing the first part of Noble Intentions, regardless if you accept the quest reward or not. I'm going to change the page to reflect this, as the current info is thus obsolete. Confirmed: The Bridge method works. I just finished this with all henchmen. Here's exactly what I did: 1. Finish Noble Intentions (part A). Leave Orozar there. 2. Fight your way back to the entrance; when all enemies are eliminated take the Northeast path. If you have been here without any quests before, this is the path that leads to Marshall Whitman. 3. Clear out all the enemies along this path, all the way to the very end. Once you reach the end you should see The Bridge. During the Noble Intentions Plan B, you will escape by lowering this bridge. 4. Backtrack to Orozar. 5. Now take the southern path, clearing enemies as you go. Eventually you will reach Makar Thoughtslayer. 6. Go north and then west, back to Orozar. 7. Now go east (back the way you just came), but keep heading east. 8. You'll eventually see Molenin. 9. Ural Highstone is a bit farther southeast from Molenin. Find him. 10. Near Ural is The Bridge, aka the other side. Don't Lower It. Instead, clear out all the patrols in the area, any that could come even possibly close. You'll need to go back to Molenin and then head northeast, curving around under the bridge, to find all the enemies. 11. Backtrack to Orozar. Accept the new quest Noble Intentions Plan B. 12. Proceed as normal. You will encounter almost no resistance on the way to Ural, and after lowering the bridge there are only a few minor skirmishes and one boss group that pose no real threat. 13. Quest complete once you reach the entrance. Remember to carry Ural with you. Note: this is basically the same as the last method described, "Avoid the Sandwich Altogether". Now that I changed the page, this rather reflects the method described under (2). :12-7-06. It seems this has already been changed (that was fast). Now, after lowering the bridge, an enormous group will approach from behind and overwhelm the party. There are still some small groups that appear from ahead, as normally occurs. This new group was not present at all when I first finished the quest - no enemies whatsoever appeared from behind and caught up. :I will test this a few more times to make sure that it wasn't a freak accident, since it seems very strange...and there was no update, so how did it change? Still, considering that I did exactly the same things as the first time. You would expect the same results. :Anet must really want to make this quest difficult. :S Entropy 23:06, 7 December 2006 (CST) New results 12-9-06 Well, I just attempted the quest again and here's the current status: *Still no patrols. It's safe to leave Orozar alone without protection. I saw one pair of Summit Deep Knight come a bit close but then they headed the other direction. Even then, as long as you were somewhat close you would be able to return in time to save Oro. *Using a Master Gear to lower the Bridge does cause enemy spawns. After Ural Highstone was turned into a bundle, I left him, Orozar, and the henchmen standing near the bridge while I went around to survey. I passed all the way around in a big loop to the other side of the bridge, and even checked around the Stone Basilica. There were no enemies (I'd eliminated them all before taking the quest). I must therefore conclude that the trigger for creating the enemies on this quest is placing the gear in the gearbox. (note, even if you put a gear into the other side of the bridge, the same thing happens) *After leaving Orozar at the bridge, no enemies will spawn. This means the old method of leaving the bridge up and then fighting enemies coming from behind will not work anymore. *''No enemies respawn in Sorrow's Belly.'' I went and checked. No enemies. I wasn't carrying Ural, but I seriously doubt that carrying him as a bundle would be a trigger to spawning enemies. Anyways, it seems this method would be viable now...leave Orozar at the bridge and take Ural with you to the entrance. I'm 95% certain there will be no enemy spawns, unless carrying Ural causes them. In that case though, one could simply fight through them, as no patrols should come to Orozar. *Enemies spawned as part of Noble Intentions Plan B are new enemies, not just already-present ones that move from some other part of the Sorrow's Furnace. This means that even if you were to go through the furnace and wipe out every single enemies, more would still spawn during the quest. Which is too bad. I'll change the page again to reflect these new aspects of the quest. Entropy 19:34, 9 December 2006 (CST) 12-16-06 Did the quest again. This time, I cleared out all the enemies before even clearing Noble Intentions - just left Orozar there, waiting for me to approach. No patrols. After finishing the quest and accepting the reward, I went ahead as normal; the cutscene played; Orozar waited for me to lower the bridge. I picked up Ural and went back to the entrance by retracing my steps. And there were no enemies! The way back was absolutely clear. After dropping Ural at the entrance, I went back to Orozar and claimed the quest reward. The whole thing was almost too easy... Just for fun, I then decided to lower the bridge using a gear. Interestingly, Orozar said, "Hurry up! I can hear the patrols coming!" or something, and started off - just as if the quest was still active. But it wasn't. :) On the way back to the entrance, there were some small groups and two bosses to deal with, but they were of course no match. Strangely, unlike two previous attempts, no enemies "caught up" from behind and overwhelmed the party. This may be because the quest wasn't technically active, although I have gotten the same results before when doing the quest "the normal way"; ie. lowering the bridge and taking Ural with me. So I dunno. I'll again change the page to reflect these results. 24.6.147.36 02:31, 17 December 2006 (CST) EASIEST METHOD Do quest, run back the way you came (with bundle, without lowering bridge), drop bundle at entrance, run back to Orozar, get reward. If this has already been mentioned, meh, because I got lazy reading the same speculation bullshit over and over again. Hard? (Normal Mode) I did this quest as it was designed...taking on all groups as they came...and had no problems at all. My group was me as a Interrupt Poison Ranger, Vekk as SF, Livia (new EotN Necro) as Jagged Bones MM, Master of Whispers as Jagged Bones MM, Cynn, Devona, Lina, and Mhenlo. There are enough enemies in the mission that my two MM's maintained near 10 minions most of the time. The build up is slow enough that it doesn't challenge the group and allows the minion army to grow easily. The group that follows never caught up and only once did I actually see them on radar...just as I started to run to the next group.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 06:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : /aggree - using my stanard hero/hench team team(me as moebeus sin , MM hero, support rt, HB monk, 2 hench monks , cynn & eve it is easy to complete the questt as designed - never saw the group that allegedly follows you & never heard about it befor attemting the quest (only checked after a guildy mentioned that it was supposed to be difficult)Tarlok 17:07, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::It was hard before you got Heroes, and thus had no MM available and a crappy Healing monk. (T/ ) 17:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::noobs use mm's :::And pro's use 3 MM's. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:02, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::pffft (four) Ezekiel [Talk] 00:44, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Agree. I ran this with me as W/A, Livia as Jagged Bones MM, Master of Whispers as SS, Olias as N/Rit, Devona, Cynn, Mhenlo, and Lina, and had no problems finishing the quest as it was intended. Relatively quick and easy run. - Katla Thrymsbane 05:01, 12 May 2008 (UTC) The enemies in this quest in NM are no threat. The only 'hard' part is protecting Oro from doing a Kilroy and smushing himself. Oro will sometimes run quite far ahead of the group while you are busy and get himself overwealmed. Keep an eye on him and it's a pretty straight forward quest.